Rêve ou Réalité
by Markhan
Summary: Teen Wolf Challenge : La saison 3B est la saison des rêves et des hallucinations. Et Derek ne déroge pas à la règle.


Stiles, comment sais-tu si tu rêves encore ? Demanda Derek, très nerveux.

Tes doigts. Dans les rêves, tu as des doigts en plus, lui répondit l'hyperactif, soucieux.

Anxieux comme jamais, le loup attrapa violemment le poignet du jeune homme, et constata avec horreur et frayeur que son cauchemar était encore loin d'être terminé, en voyant six doigts à la main gauche de Stiles. Il entendit alors raisonner dans sa tête le rire de Kate, près avoir été touché par une balle en argent de la Chasseuse, et ses dernières paroles.

C'est réel, en avait-il conclu, totalement bouleversé, alors qu'il tombait à genoux, le torse ruisselant de sang. Tu es réelle, avait-il poursuivi, en voyant son ex petite-amie sortir du brouillard.

C'est vrai, Derek. Et si me voir est une surprise, regardes ça.

Puis elle s'était transformée. Son rêve s'était brouillé. Il était revenu à la réalité. Il avait encore rêvé de cette nuit-là, comme chaque fois depuis qu'il _l_'avait revue. Des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les mêmes scènes, tout droit sorties de son imagination. Mais, bien qu'il le voulût, aucune n'était vraie.

OoOo

Flash-Back

En sursaut, Derek s'était réveillé. Il avait des sueurs froides, ses mains tremblaient. Il pleurait. Jamais il ne se serait laissé allé devant quelqu'un, mais tous les soirs, une fois seul dans son lit, les larmes coulaient abondamment, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas, il en avait tellement besoin. Quand il s'endormait, il replongeait dans le souvenir atroce de l'horrible nuit où sa famille périt. Bien qu'il n'y assistât pas, il l'avait trop souvent imaginée dans sa tête depuis qu'on le lui avait dit, et Lydia, qui avait capté ce souvenir grâce à Peter et aux griffes de Talia, lui avait raconté en détails tout ce qui s'était passé, sur sa demande. Depuis, il revoyait la scène, presque comme s'il y avait été, à quelques différences prêtes. Il entendait les cris de panique, voyait les flammes dévorantes qui reflétaient les visages terrorisés, sentait la peur et la douleur que le feu dévastateur provoquait en détruisant tout sur son passage et en ôtant la vie de ceux qu'il aimait.

Il devait se calmer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait encore du mal à respirer, et se leva péniblement, dans le but de s'aérer un peu. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et...se retrouva dans la forêt. Il reconnaissait cette partie-là de la sylve. C'était ici qu'il avait sauvé Scott la première fois, la nuit où son oncle l'avait mordu. Mais surtout, c'était ici que se trouvait...le Néméton. La souche gisait encore là, témoignage ultime de son immense pouvoir, et des événements passés. Il apercevait encore le sang de Jennifer. Son corps d'ailleurs était acculé à l'arbre, mort, dans une flaque de sang séché depuis longtemps maintenant. Et sur les restes de l'antique arbre magique, _il_ était assis en tailleur. Jouant une partie de Go. Seul. Comme s'_il_ attendait le loup. Tournant son visage vers Derek, il se leva et s'avança. Le lycanthrope en fut tétanisé, et ne parvint ni à reculer ni à se transformer. Il restait juste figé,

Il était face au Nogitsune !

Celui-ci leva les bras très lentement, et défit à la même allure son bandage. Alors, il révéla son visage.

Derek en était estomaqué. C'était lui ! Il était lui. Le Nogitsune ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Comme je l'ai promis, Derek, on va tous les tuer, dit-il de son étrange voix mystérieuse, rauque et voilée, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde – celui des morts, peut-être. Et brandissant et serrant le poing droit en l'air, en signe de victoire, il ajouta : un par un.

Puis il vit chacun de ses amis, chacun des membres de sa Meute, même élargie, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, versant pour lui leur sang, frappés par les coups des Onis. Il les entendait tous hurler son prénom, le haranguant, lui donnant du courage par ce sacrifice. Tout ce qu'il comprit dans ses mots venus d'ailleurs fut : fais-le. Était-ce un ordre ou une simple supplique ? Peu importe, il devait honorer leur mort à tous, eux qui, aujourd'hui, périssaient pour que lui vive. Alors, il sortit de sa torpeur, se transforma, s'élança, et le mordit. Le sourire suffisant du Nogitsune disparut, puis lui-même s'évapora, tombant en poussière, balayées par un vent survenu soudain. Puis le décor s'effondra, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Fin Flash-back

OoOo

Il se surprit à se retrouver assis, sur un banc. Devant Stiles. Non, c'était impossible, il devait rêver ! Et en effet, la suite le lui confirma. En découvrant un doigt supplémentaire à la main de l'hyperactif, il hurla.

Et se retrouva attaché. Dans une cave. Au Mexique. Devant les Chasseurs espagnols Araya et Serevo. Ainsi, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, une hallucination, un rêve dans un rêve en somme. Alors, sa Meute devait s'en être sortie. À cette pensée, il sourit intérieurement. Puis les Chasseurs revinrent et le torturèrent encore.

Où est la Loba ? Demandaient-ils, encore et encore, sans jamais plus de résultats. Oh, comme il aurait adoré leur livrer Kate Argent, la Loba, sur un plateau. Mais il ignorait malheureusement où cette garce s'était terrée. Et il avait beau le leur dire, ils ne le croyaient pas.

Puisque tu t'obstines à protéger sans faille ta petite-amie – à ces mots, Derek sourit : s'ils savaient seulement...– je pense qu'une autre personne pourra nous le dire, s'emporta Araya.

Sorevo claqua des doigts et un homme entra. Peter.


End file.
